The overall goal of North Carolina Fundamental-Plus State Occupational Health and Safety Surveillance Program is to enhance population-based surveillance of work-related injury in North Carolina, by describing occupational risks to health i more detail, and using what is learned to strategically develop targeted interventions and other prevention strategies impacting identified priority research areas with the help of partners. These activities will enhance our ability to describe occupational risks to health, and inform specific efforts to impact health and safety in the workplace, and reduce injury and death among workers. The aims of this project are to: assess health risk through the collection and analysis of occupational illness and Injury data; promote occupational health policy and programs through development of partnerships; and assure the protection of the workforce through intervention and prevention strategies. The objectives of this project are to: routinely collect and analyze occupational injury and illness data using existing data sets and case-based data related to identified priority research areas; identify trends and research focus areas needing further investigation; use alternative data sources to study research focus areas and help identify injury risk factors; develop reports and disseminate findings; maintain and continue to develop a committed network of in-state collaborators; engage with outside state partners to promote regional collaboration and help build state based surveillance capacity; implement data-driven interventions that focus on high risk groups and conditions (including state-identified priority areas); assemble an integrated team of in-house occupational safety and health professionals to provide investigation and outreach services; and promote enforcement of state regulations by evaluating the effectiveness of regulatory programs designed to reduce workplace risks. Research design for this project is based on current National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) comprehensive surveillance guidelines and public health prevention principles. Program is aligned with the agency mission: to identify and evaluate occupational and environmental health concerns and provide unbiased evidence-based recommendations to reduce or prevent the incidence and severity of harmful exposures and their outcomes.